


[Podfic] Blushing Pretty by the_deep_magic

by sallysparrow017



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Blushing Pretty by the_deep_magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blushing Pretty by the_deep_magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blushing Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695995) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 



Title: Blushing Pretty

Author: the_deep_magic  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
Rating: Explicit

Summary:  
Tonight’s the rare occasion when he gets to take Stiles apart, piece by piece, and Stiles – annoying, mouthy, brilliant, gorgeous Stiles – lets him.

 

Length: 21:28  
Click to download: [here](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Blushing%20Pretty.m4a)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the_deep_magic for blanket podfic permission!


End file.
